Requiem Of Souls
by Elda ikarY
Summary: Ser una reencarnación era complicado pero valía la pena si me permitía acariciar su alma una vez mas. Si podía estar cerca de ella lo suficiente antes de que todo comenzara a destruirse a nuestro alrededor y obligarme ha abandonar aquello llamado felicidad. Basado en Maldecidos por derecho


**_Requiem of Souls _**

By: eLda

**.**

**Capitulo 1 **

**.: Volvernos a ver :.**

_**.**_

_**(Tomoyo)**_

Me deje caer en mi cama desganada, el sol asomaba los últimos rayos por el ventanal de mi habitación pegándome una calida sensación en las piernas. Me dolía el cuerpo, estaba muy cansada, usualmente no solía quejarme pero es que realmente me sentía agotada. Gire un poco sintiendo algo de considerable tamaño y peso en el bolso de mi falda escolar. Me moví perezosa sacando el iPod de Eriol, me lo había prestado el lunes pasado para poder practicar la canción del coro ya que aquella semana no asistiría a clases y me había grabado la canción que tocaría él a piano a juego mientras yo entonaba la canción.

Presione el botón mirando que la pantalla encender y lo desbloquee. Solo había utilizado la canción pero no había mirado que tenia, aunque claro… no debía pero me daba curiosidad. Tenia muchas aplicaciones, la mayoría no tuve ni idea para que eran, muchísimos mas juegos: sobretodo de estrategia y algunos mas de matemáticas y todos los de modas, que incluso los tenia yo. Mire la música que hasta ese momento no me había percatado que tenia mas de dos mil canciones, aquello me sorprendió, mire los títulos de las canciones y los nombres de los grupos y cantantes. Casi ninguno me sonaba. Deslice el dedo hacia arriba en la primera que quedara _Mister Super_ de _Marilyn Manson_, ni de que fuera lo que cantaba esa chica o eso creí ya que era chico y cantaba sobre una estrella porno. Me sentí algo abochornada. Eso me pasa por andar de curiosa, aunque dudaba que solo hubiera de ese tipo de canciones. Seguí mirando los artistas y me di cuenta que había escuchado del mismo Eriol mencionar a barios y eran de su natal Inglaterra, por ello no me sonaban. Deje el aleatorio y escuche otra canción en lo que creí era español. Si que escuchaba de todo.

El ultimo año escolar de preparatoria, es decir el que cursabamos ahora, había iniciado con la llegada de aquellos misteriosos ojos azules ocultos detrás de aquellas gafas que lo hacían parecer una niño bueno, cosa que solo era apariencia. Li ya no le tenia tanto desagrado, incluso parecía llevarse mas que bien aunque Eriol solía molestarlo o avergonzándolo y cuando Yamazaki andaba con ellos que los dioses se apiadaran de Li, auque solía ingeniárselas bien cuando no lo tomaban desprevenido. La canción cambio a una en ingles mientras jalaba la cobija y me acurrucaba esperando que diera la hora para cenar junto a mi madre. La canción me recordó la ultima salida que habíamos hecho en grupo el mes pasado, la cual no habían dejado de cantar y repetir en todo el camino. Tome el iPod buscando las fotos que Eriol había prometido pasarme y me había quedado esperando aun a la fecha, me encontré con que algunas eran algo sugestivas y tórridas y para nada tenían que ver con el viaje pero a fin de cuentas Eriol pese a ser la reencarnación del Mago Clow seguía siendo un chico de 17 años… era algo normal… o al menos trate de convencerme de ello aunque no era necesario. Seguí mirando y me encontré con que tenia varias fotos mías que no recordaba que me las hubiera tomado, bueno que no era para tanto también tenia de los demás. Por fin las encontré, a tientas busque mi celular en la cama y comencé a pasar las fotografías.

Me mordí el labio pensando en seguir husmeando un poco pero me arrepentí, seguro que me encontraría algo dejándome con la boca abierta así que lo bloquee para quitarme la tentación escuchando que la canción terminaba e iniciaba otra nuevamente en ingles, reconocí la canción porque Eriol la había cantado para mi en algunas ocasiones… estando ambos a solas…

Y como una _lullaby_, como el solía llamar cuando cantaba para mi, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse demasiado y los parpados comenzaron a pesarme envolviéndome, contra la que ya no pude pelear y me rendí ante la sensación...

…

…

…

Desperté… y de lo primero de que fui conciente era que ya era de madrugada porque no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Un potente sonido como un tambor llamo mi atención y para mi sorpresa el sonido era mi corazón, como una gran revelación me percate de que latía tan fuerte que prácticamente quería salir de mi pecho acompañado de mis sollozos y continué asimilando lo que me rodeaba, como el que estaba cubierta por sudor frío y mi cuerpo estaba impregnado de miedo. Me incorpore cubriendo mis ojos con ambas manos escuchando aun mi agitada respiración.

No recordaba haber tenido alguna pesadilla, de hecho no recordaba lo que había soñado ¿Qué habría pasado?

Salí de la cama y me desperece un poco, me cambie el pijama mirando el reloj que tic-taba en la mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama y le cambie la hora del la alarma, debía despertar mas temprano que de costumbre para tomar una duchar antes de irme al instituto…

-¿al instituto? – me reí tontamente ya que en unas horas mas, bueno, de seguro que ya era domingo, asi que nuevamente ajuste la alarma.

Me recosté de nuevo cubriéndome con las cobijas. Mi corazón ya latía de forma tranquila y me acomode poniendome uno de los audifonos del iPod buscando infructuosamente de nuevo la cancion que me habia hecho dormir, así que elegí una a piano que seguro que la tocaba Eriol al tener unos numero en vez de el nombre. Los minutos pasaron asi como las canciones siguieron una tras otras y yo seguí rodando por mi cama pensando en mi amigo. Ya no era Hiragizawa, ahora era Eriol y eso me provoco una sonrisa. Aun recordaba la promesa de escribirle cartas que le había hecho junto a Sakura cuando el nos había dicho que debía regresar a su natal Inglaterra en nuestros años de primaria. En un principio solo era para preguntar por Sakura, aun suele ser nuestro principal tema de conversación, pero después fue la música, los pasatiempos, los libros, las bromas, las series de televisión, las fotografías que solíamos enviarnos, incluso el simple hecho de saber que él se encontraba bien, jamás dejamos de escribirnos e incluso hacer una que otra llamada al mes. Me gustaba escuchar su voz, algo en mi interior parecía tranquilizarse; y así como nosotros crecíamos y la tecnología evolucionaba dándonos más recursos para comunicarnos, nos volvimos más y más secanos… su voz… cerré los ojos recordando su voz pronunciar mi nombre. Me gusta su voz y ese acento ingles tan característico de él. Últimamente pensaba mucho en Eriol, o al menos esta semana había rondado en mis pensamientos mucho mas que de costumbre, supongo que porque no le e visto.

Mire el reloj de nuevo, eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, en unas cuantas horas mas estaría en el centro comercial junto a mis amigas comprando trajes de baño para el próximo fin de semana. Debía dormir. Bloque el iPod de Eriol y me acomode sin preguntarme si tenía o no ganas de ir en busca de Morfeo.

**_(Eriol)_**

-Eh amigo si vas a fumar que sea en la ventana –me paso un "cenicero" Kira- si mi madre se entera me cuelga de las bolas –me rei tomando el cenicero que realmente era la cajetilla ya bacía - De aquel lado por favor- agrego cambiando a un modo correcto y cortes abriendo la ventana.

Estábamos en la casa de Kira, concretamente su habitación. El ya mencionado regreso a su escritorio y continuo bajando música, Aki estaba junto a Yamazaki que jugaban por encima vez Godo f War y seguían repitiendo aquella secuencia en la que Kratos entraba en la cámara de Afrodita, cambiando el mando de vez en cuando entre ellos dos y el aburrido de Shaoran seguía mirando las revistas de carros de Kira. Mientras yo seguía pensando que después de una tarde con los amigos pasaría a casa de Tomoyo por mi iPod y le mostraría mi nueva adquisición tecnológica del imperio Apple.

-¡Podrían dejar ya eso! –la fastidiada voz de Shaoran sonó en la habitación

-Amargado –dijo bajito Yamazaki sin prestarle demasiada atención

-Que humor de perros te cargas-Dijo Aki quitándole el control del PS3 –no se le ve nada, solo es una tía gimiendo

-No es una tía, es una animación

-Pues con mayor razón –se burlo Aki

Shaoran se paro de la cama dejando a un lado la revista de autos que estaba ojeando y con el pie aplasto a Aki quitadote el control -joder con ustedes, ni que fuera tan difícil pasar esa parte

-Tranquilo Shaoran –Yamazaki esquivo una patada de Aki. Se pusio de pie minado como trataba de quitarle el control en vano a Shaoran

-No es nuestra culpa que te aferres al celibato mi buen amigo –dijo Kira sin quitar la mirada de su computadora mientas los demás reíamos.

-¡No me aferro al celibato! –refunfuño

-Estas demasiado tenso hermano –Yamazaki sonrió- muy susceptible ¿acaso no sabias que en la antigüedad los chicos de nuestra edad se masturbaban a diario para …

-OH vamos Yamazaki –Dijo aun apenado- ¡Eriol! –pidió ayuda Shaoran aun peleando con Aki

-Lo siento amigo pero si no te aferraras tanto a tu _pureza_ no te molestarían –torció aun mas la boca al escucharme decir eso - De vez en cuando es bueno darle alguna satisfacción al cuerpo: prénsalo Shaoran –dije pasándole el brazo por los hombros colgándome de él- Tienes diecisiete, una linda novia, nuestras hormonas hacen horas extras a diario, vives solo y ¿no has hecho nada? Es comprensible que todos piensen que estas mal de la cabeza o que puede que tengas algún _otro_ problemilla- se safo de mi

-¡OHH! –exclamo Kira como si hubiera descubierto alguna nueva pagina porno- ¿Acaso _aquellin_ no te funciona?

Shaoran se puso completamente rojo gritando- ¡NO me Jodas Kira!

-¡Oh bebe! tal vez eso es lo que quieres- esta vez le hizo ojitos Aki abrazándole la pierna amorosamente, quitándole por fin el control

-A ver aclaremos de una vez por todas… ¡Ya suéltame! –agito la pierna tratando de zafarse de Aki- ¡NO vivo solo! ni me gusta el celibato ni nuca he sido ¡Y no tengo ningún problema _ahi_!

-¿Entonces?- Yamazaki y Kira lo miraron curiosos ignorando eso de que no vivía solo.

-No les pienso y seria entupido contarles cuando me satisfago en solitario o acomp…

Shaoran serró la boca muy tarde, todos comenzamos a silbar como camioneros. De esta si que se estaba arrepintiendo, no se salvaría en varias semanas y Kira (sobretodo) lo molestaría hasta el cansancio.

-Eres un cerdo, degenerado, golfo, depravado, enfermo sexual -canturreo Kira- si Sakura es una niña tan linda e inocente y tú maldito enfermo pervirtiéndola

-No la pervierto –se defendió Shaoran

-Claro, Claro –Dijo Yamazaki- nos vas a salir con que 'tu no le haces nada ella no quiera'

Shaoran suspiro derrotado mientas yo le daba palmaditas en la espalda

-Todo es tu culpa- me miro abatido mientras yo solo le sonreía. Era tan fácil molestarlo

-Pero ¡Cuenta! –Kira había dejado su portátil y miraba atento a Shaoran

-No les pienso contar absolutamente nada -En eso sonó su teléfono y se excuso contestando-Es Sakura así que cállense.

Pese a que Shaoran llevaba toda la preparatoria conociéndolos y siendo amigo de ellos ¿acaso estaba esperanzados en que le hicieran caso? Y nuevamente comenzamos a molestarlo, silbando como lo habíamos hecho hacia un momento antes y diciendo en voz alta algunas obscenidades leves. Opto por salir al pasillo y como por arte de magia todos regresamos a lo que hacíamos en un principio. Se habían acabado los cigarros así que simplemente me asome por la ventana a mirar el cielo. Me agradaba mucho mi vida en este momento. Últimamente pasábamos mucho tiempo en aquella casa de dos pisos de color beige debido, probablemente, a que los padres de Kira trabajaban y nunca estaba, así que era toda nuestra. Me aferraba a pensar que pertenecía a un grupo de pesados amigos como cualquier otro de nuestra edad, aunque Shaoran y yo poseyéramos algunos secretos y responsabilidades bastante importantes.

Mi nueva adquisición comenzó a sonar y mire el masaje que acababan de llegar. Era Tomoyo que me pedía vernos en una hora más o menos en la parada que estaba cerca de mi casa.

La puerta se abrió y Shaoran entro –Debo irme, iré por Sakura… … ¡Y ya cállense! –sentencio señalando a Kira y Yamazaki que reían burlones.

-Me voy contigo- dije girándome tomando mi mochila del suelo.

-Se irán a dar besitos- Aki se le tiro encima a Shaoran- dame uno

-Yo te doy un besito –me burle abrazando al hablador.

Me gustaba molestar a Shaoran pero también comprendía cuando ya era excesivo

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! Esta bien. Basta de bromas –Aki hizo señas en son de paz

Todos se carcajearon y un par de minutos nuestros amigos se asomaban por la ventana despidiéndose de nosotros que caminábamos en dirección a la estación. Saque una cajetilla nueva de mi mochila y prendí un cigarro.

-Cuantos llevas ¿dos? O con este ¿tres? –Shaoran tenia cada de fastidio. Todos fumábamos, incluso esporádicamente él, aunque yo era el que ultimarte se enviciaba mas.

-Es el segundo mamá ¿Te molesta?

-No- aseguro mirando al otro lado- gracias por la ayuda –dijo irónico

-Shaoran admítelo es extraño, Sakura es muy inocente pero si no fueras tan mojigato con los demás con respecto a esos temas ellos te dejarían en paz

-Si pero no era para que me pusieras en duda. Y si no hablo de ello es porque no quiero que piensen en Sakura de _esa_ forma.

-Dudo que alguno de nosotros se pusiera a pensar en Sakura. Somos amigos y respetamos

-Lo se –frunció el ceño- pero aun así a mi no me gusta pensar de _esa_ forma en ella y todos ustedes insisten demasiado en que es algo normal

- Es porque es algo completamente normal -sonreí exhalando una bocanada de humo -Que tierno eres

-¡Oh! ya cállate –sus mejillas se sonrojaron- se que dije que te daría espacio pero puedo ayudarte a encontrarla –Shaoran se salio por la tangente del tema. Genial.

-Estoy bien así, no pretendo apresurar nada porque si no podría crear desequilibro. Es algo que ella debe comenzar a darse cuanta, no simplemente puedo llegar y soltarle la verdad

-¿Quiere decir que ya la encontraste?

-Mmhh… algo así. Es algo complicado

-Para que tu digas que es complicado debe de serlo. Si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes

-Te lo agradezco y debo decirte que are cosas que no te agradaran

-Siempre haces cosas que no me agradan, pero no me queda más que tolerarte. –Shaoran parezca mofarse de mí- Hablando en serio: ella debe ser muy importante para ti, así que trata de recuperarla –la forma en que me lo dijo me sorprendió un poco –Yo cuidare de Sakura y Mailing, incluso de Daidouji ya que sabes que ella siempre esta pegada a nosotros.

-Te agradezco

-Bien. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela –dijo sacando el dinero mirando que se acercaba el autobús - saluda a Daidouji por mi

-Lo are, nos vemos mañana.

Me despedí y vi a mi querido pariente alejarse en el autobús. Shaoran había cambiado, era mas intuitivo y un poco mas observador, aunque seguía siendo algo inocente, no como antes pero si que en ocasiones lo seguía siendo. Mire mis cigarrillos, mis antiguos vicios había perdurado a través del tiempo, Clow fumaba y tomaba en exceso, y parecía que yo había heredado aquello, me gustaba aquel aroma y el sabor a tabaco y aunque en Inglaterra había bebido en varia ocasiones vino las buenas salidas o mejor dicho las constantes juergas con mis nuevos amigos me había demostrado que era muy tolerante al alcohol, incluso más que Kira o Yamazaki y a gran diferencia de Shaoran que comenzaba a reírse por cualquier cosa después de un par de tragos. Guarde la cajetilla optando mejor por mis audífonos conectándolos a mi iPhone, busque _preparedness by the bird and bee_ específicamente presione el nombre de la canción para que se reproducirá. Mire la hora escuchando la letra en ingles, aun tenia mucho tiempo de sobra así que me iría caminando hasta el lugar acordado.

**_(Tomoyo)_**

Aunque no había dormido muy bien después del extraño sueño que seguía sin recordar, desperté a tiempo y me había encontrado con Sakura a la hora que acordamos para dirigirnos a la nueva tienda de ropa deportiva en la nos quedamos de vernos junto a Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko y Wang JìngShuǐ, nuestra amiga mas reciente y compañera de salón de Mailing con la que ya llevábamos desde el segundo semestre juntándonos, es decir una año y medio atrás. Era una chica agradable, algo alocada y risueña de cabellos negros y ojos lavanda, sabía por Meiling que le gustan los temas de la astrología y la adivinación, era buena en los deportes e historia y un completo desastre en cualquier idioma que no fuera su natal mandarin. Nos había contado que era de nacionalidad china pero su padre había sido transferido a Japón debido a su trabajo. En ocasiones parecía que yo no le caía muy bien, seguramente por algunas habladurías que se habían creado desde que habíamos entrado pero eso no me importaba y creo ella también dejo de tomarle importancia porque aunque en un principio me llamaba por apellido agradando el _–chan,_ tan solo unos meses tras había comenzado a llamarme por mi nombre de pila al comenzar a ayudarle en clase de lengua debido a que aun le costaba trabajo leer y escribir el japonés.

-¿Tomoyo-chan? –Llamo mi atención la dulce voz de mi amiga- no me decido –me miro y después a los trajes de baño que había elegido.

El primero era un bikini en color verde hoja con el dibujo de flores hawaianas en blanco y diminutas caritas de Hello Kitty que no se percibían a simple vista, mientras que las tiras con que se amaraban eran negras al igual que el borde de la parte de abajo la cual traía incluido una minúscula 'falda' de la misma tela. El otro era completo de color ciruela con rosa decorado con unas estrellas en la parte superior y con la espalda descubierta, completamente sencillo. ¡OH! ¡no! ¡no!

-Me parece que a Li le gustara mas el verde –sonreí mirándola con ternura como su rostro se sonrojaba- combina con tus ojos y es su color favorito ¿verdad?

-Tomoyo –dijo débil sintiendo el bochorno. Suspiro- a mi también me ha gustado mas el verde pero no quiero que sea muy ostentoso.

-Hay Sakura es perfecto para ti

-¿Tu ya has escogido?

-Si, mira –mostré el mío, era un traje de dos piezas azul con blanco a rallas y una pequeña mariposa hacia de unión en el pecho al igual que en el costado izquierda del la parte de abajo del bikini.- Te hace falta un pareo*

-Pero si no vamos a la playa … además tiene falda

-Ay no importa –sonreí con estrellas en los ojos- Sakura iremos de excursión y quiero sacarte muchas fotos ¡saldrás preciosa!–me sentía muy animada mirando como una gotita resbalaba por su frente- anda vamos –la tome de la mano y fuimos a escoger uno para ella y uno para mi.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo! –las demás se acercaron a nosotras.

-¿Qué opina? –pregunto Mailing mostrándonos su bikini emocionada.

-Que bonito es…

El bikini de Meiling era Rojo granada con pequeñas flores doradas y rojas de distintos colores rodeando el escote y la cadera de la parte baja del traje. Al parecer todas habíamos escogido bikinis. El de JìngShuǐ era sencillo estampado con grandes flores todas de distintos colores brillantes y la parte baja tenia el mismo estampado junto con una faldita liza con una abiertas en cada costado; el de Chiharu era parecido al de Wang pero en el pecho lo abrochaba un listón anaranjado y el tono estaba degradado de amarillo a anaranjado opaco y por ultimo el de Naoko en colores azul cielo y café e igual que el de todas era de dos piezas pero la parte baja era short.

-Shaoran pegara de gritos Meiling –dijo bajito Sakura

-Oh no me importa –Sonreí ante la expresión valemadrista de Meiling… jejej ups.

-Hay que ir a pagar –opine.

-¡SI! –gritan todas haciendo que nos mirar en la tienda.

Pagamos y salimos contentas con nuestras compras. Ansiábamos aquella salida, llevábamos mas de un mes planeándola. Me sentía soñada, podría fotografiar a Sakura con su nuevo traje de baño.

-¿Qué mas aran? –Pregunto Chiharu –Aun podemos mirar las tiendas o si quieren podemos tomar algo en una cafetería a la que Yamazaki me trajo en la semana y en verdad venden cosas deliciosas.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer, pero me gustaría ir a la nueva librería que abrieron –dijo Naoko

-Lo siento quede de salir con Shaoran en la tarde –comento Sakura un poco apenada- pero le dije que le llamaría cuando acabáramos con las compras.

-También te quedo mal Chiharu –dijo sin muchos ánimos Meiling junto a JìngShuǐ- debemos terminar la tarea de literatura.

-OH es verdad, no he acabado los reportes –agrego Naoko- a la próxima hay que taparle la boca a Siguita –las tres parecían algo cabizbajas

-¿Y tu Tomoyo?

-Creo que hoy no es nuestro día Chiharu –sonreí- quede en prestarle los apuntes de la semana y devolverle su iPod a Eriol

-Oh que lastima

Todas suspiraron, creiamos que solo compraríamos los trajes de baño pero no habíamos pensado seguir la tarde juntas. Chiharu continúo hablando sobre los postres y que seria lindo que fuéramos tal vez en la semana para que conociéramos la tienda. Nos mostró en que dirección se encontraba. Mire hacia donde señalaba pero el sonido de una campanilla llamo mi atención girándome al lado contradrio. Era una tienda de antigüedades, o al menos eso parecía desde afuera, la campanilla volvió a sonar al tiempo que unas muchachas salían sonriendo con un pequeño paquete envuelto en sus manos, mire la campanilla y un pequeño resplandor llamo mi atención, mire claramente una mariposa negra con detalles morados que revoloteaba dejando pequeñas motas moradas.

-Te animas… … -Sakura tomo mi brazo pero cambio su expresión dejando a medias sus palabras.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué si te apuntas a venir el jueves? Iremos a la cafetería- repitió, parecía buscar algo con la mirada

-Claro, ¿Después del colegio verdad?

-Si- Meiling respondió pero también parecía algo ansiosa al mirar atenta a Sakura- bueno ya nos vamos ¿Te vienes Naoko?

-Si, aunque no traigo mis libretas

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió JìngShuǐ sonriéndome con la mirada

-Hasta mañana- deseo Sakura dejando atrás lo que hacia sonriendo- ¿Nos vamos juntas?

-Claro.

Nos despedimos de Chiharu y caminamos hasta la parada. Al subir al autobús Sakura parecía un

poco pensativa

-¿Sucede algo malo Sakura?

-Sentí una presencia pero… pero solo fue por un momento. No es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos–río frotando su dedo índice en su frente. –en verdad, no hay problema

-Vale.

Continuamos platicando el resto del camino, Sakura se bajo algunas estaciones después y yo continue un par mas hasta donde había quedado de verme con el chico Ingles. Mire que Eriol ya me esperaba, me alegraba verlo, era extraño no tener su compañía. Baje del autobús y él me miro. Ambos sonreímos.

-Hola- sentí una alegría envolvía mi cuerpo

-Hola –saludo acercándose a mí para abrazarme. Eriol era de otro país, tenia costumbres muy distintas a las japonesas pese a eso no era la primera vez que me abrazaba, cosa que no me incomodaba, pero lo que acababa de hacer si me había tomado por completa sorpresa al besar mi mejilla- tenia muchas ganas de verte.

Sentí mi rostro arder aunque solo fuera un ligero sonrojo '_tenia muchas ganas de verte_' no era lo mismo que '_me alegra verte_' no para nuestra cultura, no para lo que estaba acostumbrada ni siquiera con Sakura. Devolví el abrazo –A mi también me alegra verte- aun me sentía algo… entusiasmada.

-Te ayudo ¿Quieres? –Me sonrió tomando mis bolsas de las compras- parece que se han divertido mucho.

-¡OH! ha sido genial –podía apostar que los ojos me brillaban de recordar a Sakura escogiendo trajes de baño- Todas hemos comprado un nuevo traje de baño para el próximo domingo.

-Así que si iremos todos a la piscina techada, creí que Yanagisawa no podría.

-Sus padres saldrán de viaje a visitar a su abuela por dos semanas y nos dijo que no querían que se quedara sola pero Naoko logro que le dieran permiso de quedarse. Así que si iremos todos –no era necesario preguntar porque los chicos eran algo desordenados y atrabancados pero aun así- y ustedes ¿ya están listos?

Eriol soltó una carcajada- Kira muere de ganas por que sea domingo no ha dejado de hablar de lo mismo en toda la semana, me lo dicho Yamazaki. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a mi casa y después te acompaño a la tuya?

-Me parece bien, así aprovecho para prestarte los apuntes de la semana- era una suerte que fuéramos en el mismo salón- ¿Y que tal tu viaje? –Mire que sacaba un cigarro de su mochila y lo prendía- se te esta haciendo un vicio –no era que me molestara, de hecho aquel aroma a tabaco mezclado con su aroma o colonia me agradaba.

-Jajaja Shaoran me ha dicho lo mismo hoy- mire la nueva casa de Eriol, que tan solo quedaba a una cuadra de la parada. No era tan grande y con jardines como la otra pero aun así era muy espaciosa – El viaje ha ido bien pero aun no encuentro lo que he venido a buscar

Tome mi bolso y saque su iPod- antes de que se me olvide- sonreí entregándoselo

-Gracias. –lo tomo y guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y mire que buscaba algo mas en el bolsillo opuesto- mira ya somos gemelos –me mostró su nuevo iPhen 5 en color negro, yo tenia uno en color blanco obsequiado por mi madre.

-Me alegra –tome el teléfono y lo mire.

Llevaba poco mas de un mes queriendo comprarse uno. Sabia que a Eriol le gustaba la tecnología pero en aquellos pocos meses de convivir con él había descubierto que realmente sentía una loca fascinación. Me sentí ególatra al pensar que conocía a Eriol mejor que cualquier persona… … Eriol había llegado a finales de junio para entrar en la preparatoria Seijo en nuestro curso escolar, aunque todos estábamos felices de verlo, Sakura, Li, Mailing y yo sabíamos que debía haber alguna otra razón, no nos había dicho el verdadero motivo de su llegada a Japón pero nos había asegurado que no se trataba de nada relacionado con su ultima visita, es decir el poder que crecía poco en Sakura o las cartas. En algún momento a solas me había dicho que estaba buscando a alguien pero que para encontrar a esa persona antes debía encontrar un objeto. En ocasiones me picaba la curiosidad preguntarle porque aparte de hablar de ello conmigo no lo hacia con nadie mas y eso me intrigaba, ya le había propuesto que Sakura o Li podrían ayudarle pero el había declinado tal idea excusándose que no quería darles mas problemas de los que ya les había provocado. Creí que se refería a su ultima visita pero el corrigió mi error. Todo aquello era muy misterioso, cosa que le encantaba, aun así prefería darle su espacio y cuando necesitara estaría ahí para escucharlo.

**_(Eriol)_**

Mire a Tomoyo por enésima vez en el día sin prestar ni una pizca de atención en clase de Ingles, que como cuando niños se sentaba enfrente de mí. Desde el lunes notaba algo extraño en ella, aparte de estar cansada parecía distraída y algo confundida, algo muy extraño en ella.

-Joven Hiragizawa, lea por favor el ejercicio- el profesor Hanazono estaba enfadado

-En la pagina 56 –me susurro Tomoyo- el 5° ejercicio.

Leí un pequeño párrafo y comencé a responder el ejercicio sin problema acompañado del alboroto que causaban mis compañeras femeninas cada vez que me ponían a responder algo de dicha materia en voz alta así que pese a que el profesor trato de joderme, y me lo merecía, se le volteo la situación, ahora tendría que tratar de callar a todas las admiradoras de mi acento ingles. Termine de leer y me senté dejando al profesor batallar.

-No es normal que te agarren desprevenido

-Tengo un motivo suficientemente fuerte frente de mi

La escuche reír bajito.- Ah no, a mi no me eches la culpa.

Aunque la materia era mi idioma natal debía tomar clase de todos modos, o intentarlo porque me aburría de forma bestial. Reglas de la escuela. La clase continúo después de varios minutos de alboroto y alguna que otra amenaza del profesor en dejarnos tarea extra.

-Pareces cansada ¿Dormiste bien? –Pregunte a Tomoyo que camina a mi lado en dirección a los jardines traseros. Hemos quedado de comer todos juntos, y todos me refiero a _todos_.

-Claro que no durmió bien –Kira alza las cejas en tono juguetón- no la deje dormid o ¿acaso quieres que te cuente? -Ella ha soltado una carcajada.

-Ya largate -le doy un zape –ve a llevarles los refrescos –le pido pasándola la bolsa con bebidas que lleva Tomoyo junto a la mía

-UUUUUyyyyyyyy … -toma las bolsas y se acerca a Tomoyo- luego me cuentas quien de los dos es mejor- antes de que pueda decirle algo mas a pegado carrera. Kira y su obsesión sexual. Es graciosa la mayoría de las veces pero en este momento no estoy para sus bromas.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? –me mira con atención- tu no eres así, usualmente bromeas sobre ese tema y le sigues la corriente bastante.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No es para tanto –pasa su brazo por el mío a la altura del codo- he estado teniendo insomnio esta semana, estoy cansada pero no es para que hagas una escena.

Yo preocupándome y ella simplemente me cachetea con guante blanco.

-Sabes- hemos comenzado a caminar muy lentamente- creo que he estado teniendo pesadillas

-¿Crees?

-Si, no estoy segura porque no recuerdo cuando despierto pero después de eso ya no puedo dormir. Es una extraña sensación.

-¿Quieres que mire un poco?

-¿Qué mires dentro de mis sueños? –Pregunta algo dubitativo- no… yo no… -sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente- Son privados. No me mal entiendas, confió en ti, pero me sentiría incomoda. Avergonzada de lo que pudieras ver

-Claro, comprendo. –nos quedamos callados unos segundos- y si le pides a Sakura

-No –no ha gritado pero su respuesta ha sudo firme y clara- Sakura ya tiene bastante con sus propios problemas. Se que ha estado pasando por malos ratos debido al incremento de su poder, la he visto sufrir y seria tonto inquietarla por un simple insomnio. No quiero que se preocupe de mas.

-Eres demasiado gentil con ella.

-Igual que tu.

Algunos pasos mas vimos a todos nuestros amigos sentados en circulo sobre un gran mantel que habían puesto sobre el pasto de uno de los patios traseros de la escuela. Habíamos quedado de traer comida para compartir.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Hiragizawa! –Llamo Li agitando la mano –Han tardado mucho –dijo una vez que nos sentamos –Prueben, prueben –La prima de Shaoran era toda euforia y alegría, algo exagerada pero muy agradable

-El Sushi empanizado esta delicioso- Dijo Sakura a Tomoyo pasándoselo

-Las bolas de arroz, prueba esas amigo –me dijo Aki

-Todo esta delicioso- opino Mihara- ¿Quieres probar de lo que traje Yamazaki?

-¿Lo has preparado tú?

-Pues claro

-Entonces prefiero de esos sándwiches que ha traído Sakura. Seguro que me hace daño lo tuyo como en ocasiones pasadas

-¡Yamazaki! –Grito enfadada

Todos reímos.

-¿Has traído todo eso Shaoran? –pregunte reconociendo varios recipientes

-Se ha emocionado un poco Meiling. Ayer por la noche se puso a cocinar y a traído de mas ¿Y quien crees que se a tenido que cargar TODO eso?

Reí –¿Y quien crees que se cargara todo eso de regreso? –respondí con una pregunta mirando su cara de resignación.

Shaoran continúo hablando y quejándose de vez en cuando de lo molesta que llegaba a ser su prima, mientras Kira se nos unía defendiendo a la susodicha. Kira era total y completamente un amante de las mujeres y aunque esta ultima solía repelerlo lo más que podía el insistía, a Shaoran no le procuraba ahora pero cuando se conocieron me había enterado de muy buena fuente que era un manojo de nervios y celos cada que Aki o Kira se le acercaban a su prima. Sobre todo el ultimo tomando en cuenta la mala fama que tenia. Shaoran hizo un malintencionado comentario y Kira le escupió todo el refresco que acababa de beber en la cara a Yamazaki producto de la risa, él se le fue encima y comenzaron a pelear en juego.

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?- escuche que Sakura preguntaba controlando un poco la risa.

-Oh… …no, nada… no sucede nada –Tomoyo negó sonriendo. Sakura regreso a mirar a Kira y Yamazaki que ahora se hacían cosquillas tumbados de panza, pero Tomoyo hecho un último vistazo hacia una de las ventanas del 2do piso

-_¿Qué miras con tanto interés?- _mi mirada trato de localizar aquello pero no lograba enfocar lo mismo que ella hasta que un pequeño resplandor llamo mi atención y mire un par de mariposas negras con pequeños detalles morados y motas blancas revoloteaban alrededor de una farola.

El receso quedo atrás y cuatro horas de estudio continuaron sin tocar mi curiosidad. Miraba a Tomoyo dándole mi total atención, comprendiendo que el momento se acercaba, creí que tardaría más tiempo e incluso me sorprendía que no haberme dado cuenta que ya había comenzado todo esto. Seguí garabateando pequeñas notas en mi libreta sin mucho interés ni muy seguro de que lo que escribía realmente. El crujir de madera me hizo mirar a Kira, que se sentaba a mi lado derecho, mordiendo su lápiz; mire a Shaoran a mi izquierda que prestaba su atención a la profesora tomando notas cronológicamente con adecuada puntuación, Sakura parecía nerviosa anotando absolutamente todo tratando de que no se le escapara algo. Delante de ella y de Tomoyo (que como ya había mencionado, se sentaba frente a mi) se encontraban Yamazaki y Mihara pasándose papelitos como en todas las clases. Nadie había captad nada ni me habían preguntado nada. Mi mirada regreso a su origen, a Tomoyo. La veía normal, cansada pero completamente normal. ¿Por qué? Si era verdad que había visto lo mismo que yo, los demás debieron haber sentido su presencia, e incluso Sakura pudo haber visto lo mismo que ella y yo, y aun así todo seguía completamente normal… pero… de no haber buscado lo que ella miraba no me habría dado cuenta, eso que se supone que significaba.

-Bien, lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy –informo la profesora Takayoshi–lean el décimo segundo capitulo para su tarea. Hasta mañana chicos.

Nos despedimos en coro. La profesora tomo sus cosas y salio por la puerta mientras todos comenzábamos a guardar nuestros cuadernos.

-Nos toca el servicio –Nos informo Shaoran señalando a Sakura–Si prefieren irse

-Tomoyo hoy no te toca coro verdad –Sakura la miro atenta- No importa, en verdad podemos ir otro día –seguro habían quedado de ir a comprar algo- ¿si regresas a casa para descansar un poco,? te vez algo cansada

-Yo te acompaño Tomoyo –me ofrecí.

Ella dudo un poco -mañana iremos entonces –Me miro –Gracias.

Nos despedimos de Yamazaki, Mihara y Kira. Caminamos en dirección a la salida, en cuanto estábamos por salir Tomoyo dijo:

-¡Ay! Lo olvidaba, debo regresarle un libro a Naoko.

-¿Te espero en la entrada?

-Si, no tardo. –dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos por el pasillo que acabábamos de atravesar.

Continué mi camino y me recargue en una de las columnas de la entrada del edificio esperándola. Varios compañeros se despidieron de mí mientras la esperaba.

-¿Esperas a Tomoyo? –escuche una voz conocida

-Así es –respondí mirando a Wang

-La he visto algo distraída el día de hoy ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Esta cansada… supongo

-¿Las pesadillas no la dejan dormir? –Asentí con la cabeza esta vez sin mirarla- ¿Por qué no le ayudas un poco?... solo un poco

-Ella no lo desea.

El silencio reino y en cuento pareció que me diría algo mas…

-¡Te acompañare! ¡Mira como estas! -guitoneaba Li caminando desde el comienzo de los loquer donde poníamos nuestro calzado, no teníamos la suficiente confianza de llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila la prima de Shaoran y yo- ¿Qué pasa si te desmayas en plena calle? –traía de la mano a Tomoyo y parecía decidida a cuidar de ella

-Me acompañara Eriol, Meiling, no me pasara nada

-OH eso quiere decir que ¿Hago mal tercio? –dijo algo roja sin bajar el tono de su voz

-Claro que no.

-Si no te molesta Hirahizawa, te acompañare a dejar a Tomoyo hasta su casa- y antes de cualquier cosa paso de largo sin recibir mi respuesta

-Claro –dije al viento. En fin, ella siempre hacia eso y no me molestaba en absoluto.

-Es una lastima que hayas perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Tomoyo –Wang miraba a sus amigas ya varios metros adelante

-Yo no pierdo oportunidades –la mire. Me incomodaba que _ella_ estuviera aquí y precisamente cuando estaba a punto de suceder todo esto.- el momento lo elegirá ella. Confió en Tomoyo

Wang me sonrió –Que tengas buena tarde Hiragizawa, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Wang.

-¡Hiragizawa! –Grito Li junto a Tomoyo a un lado de la reja- ¡te estamos esperando!

**_(Tomoyo)_**

Me sentía y me notaba somnolienta, incluso había tenido que poner un poco de corrector en mis ojos para disimular un poco mis ojeras. Mi madre hablaba por teléfono a mi lado en el carro, me dejaría en la parada en la que habíamos quedado de vernos para ir a la piscina techada, ella tenía que viajar el día de hoy a Shizoka y posteriormente a Tokio a revisar algunos asuntos sobre la compañía que dirigía. No vería en toda la semana a mi madre. El auto se detuvo y Eriol estaba sentado fumando. Mi madre callo a la persona con la que hablaba cortando la comunicación después de decirle que le devolvería la llamada en unos minutos, me abrazo y rezo una larga lista de frases en la que me pedía me cuidara, llamara a diario y/o su surgía cualquier insignificante percance, por cualquier y absolutamente cualquier cosa.

Al salir del auto junto con mi bolso, mi madre saludo a Eriol (que había apagado el cigarro con disimulo) de forma gentil y después de abrazarme por enésima vez y prometer que llamaría a diario se despidió y perdimos de vista el automóvil por la avenida. Era extraño pero a mi madre le caía bien Eriol, incluso teníamos el particular chiste de que había tenido que influenciarla un poco con magia.

-¿Llevas maquillaje en los ojos? –me miro fijamente

-Un poco

-Eso quiere decir que sigues sin dormir –afirmo.

Encogí un poco los hombros. Eriol llevaba toda la semana con lo mismo.

-Creí que tomarías las partillas- él se refería a las que mi madre me había dado. Pero eso me hacia pensar que era alguna drogadicta o algo así.

-Yo creo que es un poco de estrés, si para esta noche no duermo comenzare a tomarlas

-Tomoyo, se que te parezco molesto- en realidad me lo parecía pero no me molestaba- estoy preocupado.

-¡Chicos! –el grito Meiling saludándonos agitando la mano en lo alto nos interrumpió.

Venia en compañía de Chiharu y Yamazaki que por alguna razón desconocida parecían muy enfadados. Cruzaron la calle y Meiling corrió a mi, me abrazo y susurro a mi oído.

-Se han peleado horrible –se alejo e hizo cara de sufrimiento- si no me los hubiera encontrado Chiharu no habría venido.

Comprendí y trate de disimular -¿Creí que llegarías junto a Li y Sakura? –pregunte desviando el tema.

-Oh, eso… es que Shaoran quedo de pasar por Sakura y sabrás de antemano que es difícil que Sakura llegue temprano a algún lugar

-Recuerdo que Shaoran me dijo que pasarais por ella para que llegaran a tiempo- comento distraídamente Eriol. Los tres suspiramos sonrientes.

Chiharu y Yamazaki no querer ni hablar. Esto si era una situación incomoda. Un autobús se detuvo y de el bajo Sugita y detrás de el una muy sonriente Naoko, los cuales nos miraron con preguntas silenciosas sobre nuestros amigos enfadados, a lo que disimuladamente alzamos los hombros Eriol y yo, y Meiling respondió con un ligero _después_ antes de empezar a molestar a Naoko sobre el porque venia tan sonriente a lado de Sigita. Meiling, JìngShuǐ, Naoko y Sugita Akito, asistían a la clase de a lado. Él era un chico de apariencia tranquila, cabellos negros lisos y ojos color miel, aun que yo creía que para tener los amigos que tenia debía ser igual de desmadroso. Ayudaba constantemente a Kira con las materias que involucraba ciencia, ello lo había visto muchas beses y solía competir contra Eriol jugando al ajedrez.

-¡Aléjate Aratani! - la platica se interrumpió por el grito al otro extremo de la calle

-Pero si no te he hecho nada Wang –se defendió el nombrado

JìngShuǐ y Aratani Kira caminaban a nuestro encuentro peleando como siempre. Él tenia una loca afición por ella y por Meiling, había '_odiado'_ a Sugita en el cambio de semestre cuando le había tocado con ellas dos. A diferencia de su amigo, Aratani tenía cabellos castaños claros largo y con un corte alocado, ojos verdes, e igual de alto que Eriol. Había vivido algunos años en el extranjero, era muy pícaro con las chicas, bueno en los deportes, los videojuegos, la vida social y los idiomas y malo en las ciencias, realmente malo. Y toda aquella información había sido cortesía de Eriol.

-Lamento la demora – se disculpo Li jadeando al igual que Sakura debido a la carrera que habían metido.

Sakura alzo la mano, trato de decir algo pero solo pudo regalarnos a todos una de sus calidas sonrisas y nuevamente se puso la mano en el pecho tratando de recuperarse un poco.

No era tan tarde, solo algunos minutos. Les ofrecí un par de botellas de agua a Sakura y a Li para calmar un poco su agitada respiración. Li siguió disculpándose y preguntando si aun no llegaba el autobús que precisamente acababa de hacer parada mientras Eriol se burlaba diciendo que por los pelos lo dejaban junto a Sakura.

En el trayecto me senté junto a Eriol y sin darme cuenta en que momento me quede dormida sobre su hombro. Así de simple, me quede dormida. Era extraño pero a nosotros dos nunca nos hacían burla, aparte del noviazgo de Sakura y Li, y el de Chiharu y Yamazaki solían emparejar a todos contra todos por cualquier cosa, a excepción siempre de Erio y yo, en ese contexto exclusivo, ya que Kira solía bromear mucho conmigo.

-Tomoyo –sentí que alguien me movían ligeramente, pero yo estaba muy cómoda en aquel lugar. No les costaba nada dejarme algunos minutos mas.- Tomoyo.

Junto con el susurro llego a mi oído un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo estremeciéndome. Abrí lo ojos y mire unos color azul fijamente- Ay por los dioses –Dije bajito- Lamento haberte usado de almohada ¿se han dado cuenta? –no era que me importara

-No, mira por ti misma

A excepción de Eriol, los únicos despiertos eran Shaoran que escuchaba música abrazando a una angelical Sakura dormida y Chiharu y Yamazaki que cada uno miraba al lado contrario, bien no eran mas de las ocho de la mañana así que suponía era normal.

-Lamento haberte despertado –me susurro recargando su cabeza sobre la mía. Yo no me había movido más que solo unos pocos centímetros para mirar a mis demás amigos que iban sentados frente a nosotros.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?

-Si, solo unos minutos más. Quería decirte antes de que llegáramos que…

Eriol comenzó a hablar pero yo solo me quede perdida unos segundos en sus ojos. Él y yo solo somos amigos, muy compatible, parecidos y aun así se que él me gusta y no solamente como un amigo, no era como el sentimiento que sentía hacia Sakura, era diferente y a la vez parecido y por repetitivo que pareciera no era que no comprendiera que era lo que sentía hacia Eriol, mas bien era como algo complicado, o no acertado a sabiendas de que él, y aclaro que no por ello quiere decir que no apeteciera, me fuera a corresponder.

-¿No lo crees? –me pregunto a lo que yo no tenia ni idea a que se refería.

-¡AAHHHH! – mi salvación llego del asiento que estaba frente a nosotros. Kira y JìngShuǐ.

Después de alguna rabieta por parte de la chica china y un brusco despertar para los demás, bajamos del autobús y nos separamos para ir a los vestidores. Media hora después ya estábamos en las albercas.

Me sentía un poco mal por Chiharu, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo excepto ella ya que incluso Yamazaki parecía contento por ratos, pero ella se veía triste y para nada me agrada eso. Había comenzado a sacar un montón de fotos y cada uno por ratos había intentado animarla sin éxito alguno. Hasta que el lindo estomago de mi querida prima nos recordara que ninguno había desayunado y ya habíamos pasados muchas horas en el agua.

Tome el pareo de Sakura y se lo pase, después tome el mío y lo pase por mi cintura amarrándolo en un extremo

-Me veo linda ¿no? –pregunte viendo como Eriol se ponía una camisa blanca dejándosela abierta. El me sonrió, pero no respondió y no me pareció una sonrisa común.

Comenzamos a caminar y poco después de llegar al área de comida en donde Chiharu nos dijo a Eriol y a mi que iría por algo que había olvidado dejando a Yamazaki con la palabra en los labios.

Eriol tomo una charola y me ofreció una.

-En donde se metió Chiharu –pregunto Meiling. Al parecer también estaba preocupada por ella

-Ha dicho que iría por algo que olvido a los lockers –respondió Eriol quitando la vista de la carta de comida en sus manos

-Pero no ha pedido nada-se quejo- ¿Y eso hace como cuanto fue?

-Unos quince minutos… -respondí. Eriol y yo nos miramos- voy por ella mientras pide algo para ella y algo para mí -Ella me miro – lo que sea estará bien, si no pregunta a Eriol o a Yamazaki.

Di media vuelta y atravesé toda la área de comida hasta llegar a la parte que parecía una cueva y comenzaban las regaderas para antes de entrar a las albercas y posteriormente el área de los lockers. No había mirado con atención pero realmente parecía como un laberinto. Entre y pregunte en voz alta pero ella no estaba allí -_Donde estará_- me pregunte saliendo del vestidor.

-Déjame –escuche su voz lejana.

Trate de seguir su voz pero el efecto de la cueva hacia eco y me confundía. Volví a llamarla pero ella no respondió. Seguí caminando por un lugar en el que no estaba segura si podía pasar o no, al fondo al dar vuelta parecía haber una diminuta terraza en la que no cabrían mas de tres personas, asome la cabeza y un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de mi. Me tape la boca dando la espalda hincándome. No podían verme auque yo a ellos si, de igual manera me sentía una intrusa en un momento tan intimo para ellos.

-Yamazaki nos verán –escuche el susurro agitado de mi amiga

-Sabes que eso no es verdad

Mi corazón latió a toda velocidad. Me puse de pie y eche una ultima mirada: el la tenia contra la pared y vi claramente como deslizaba la mano entre las piernas de Chiharu, mientras ella se mordía los labios con las mejillas completamente rojas aferrándose a sus hombros. No debía de estar viendo nada de esto. Suponía que ya no teníamos que preocuparnos mas por ellos.

Camine lo más rápido alejándome para regresar con los demás sintiendo como un fuerte sentimiento oprimía mi pecho.

**_(Eriol)_**

Nadamos, hicimos competencias, entramos a los toboganes, incluso jugamos un poco de voleibol y al momento de jugar peleas Tomoyo se subí en mis hombros y nos toco forcejear contra Sakura que estaba en los hombros de Shaoran. Y claro nos ganaron cuando Tomoyo perdí el equilibrio un momento y caímos juntos, Sakura victorio junto a Shaoran y de la nada su estomago trono haciendo que se pusiera completamente roja

-Oh cuento lo siento –dijo apenada saliendo del agua

-Es un poco tarde –expuso Tomoyo- yo también tengo hambre

-¡Vamos! -gritaron Li y Wang

Los demás afirmamos y nos dirigimos a la área de comida, la cual era enorme en forma de L, mire como Mihara y Yamazaki se alejaban de nosotros quedándose hasta atrás. Esto no iba nada bien. Tomoyo se me acerco emocionada enseñándome todas las fotos que había sacado, describiendo ciertos momentos mientras le brillaban los ojos. Mire que su cabello seguía perfectamente recogido a pesar de todo el ajetreo y había amarrado en sus cintura un pareo como ella le había llamado, bien de hecho todos llevábamos una prenda mas encima desde que habíamos decidido ir a comer. Mihara se nos acerco y dijo que iría por algo que había olvidado que pidiéramos algo para ella y se fue pasando de largo frente a Yamazaki.

¿Qué coños habia hecho para que estuviera tan enfadada don él?

Pasaron varios minutos en los que buscábamos mesas sufrientes para comer junto

Una vez aparatadas las mesas comenzamos a ver que comeríamos cada uno. Me acerque a pedir mi orden y junto a mi, Li preguntaba por Mihara, Tomoyo se ofreció a ir a buscarla ya que habían pasado varios minutos y no había regresado. Regrese a las mesas con mi comida y fue el turno de Sakura, Shaoran, Li, Aki y Wang para ir a recoger las ordenes que había pedido, mientras tanto Kira platicaba con Yanagisawa.

-¡Naoko! –llamo Li haciéndole señas para que fuera

-Ya voy- respondió la chica de gafas dejándonos a solas

Kira de repente reacciono y miro a su alrededor-¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?

-Ha ido a buscara a Mihara- respondí sin importancia tomando un sorbo de mi refresco.

Él se me acerco jalándome de la camisa - Creo que debes de ir por ella en este preciso momento

-¿Y eso como que porque?- me hice el gracioso.

-Porque Yamazaki se ha ido detrás de ella y… _ya sabes_…quería un momento a solas con ella para intentar arreglar la putada de en la mañana –por alguna razón ello no me sorprendía – mueve el trasero o tu chica mirara algo que en verdad ara que se sonroje o se _caliente_.

-¿Mi chica? –ello si me había sorprendido un poco. ¿Desde cuando Kira hacia conjeturas sobre _nosotros_? Bien sobre ¿ella y yo?

-Vale, mi chica –corrigió él y aquello no me agrado, pero al menos despabilo el pensamiento anterior.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí del otro lado pasando por los demás puestos realmente tomando en cuenta lo que había dicho Kira sobre Yamazaki.

-¿Nuestra chica? –grito Kira

-Si claro –Conteste- _como si de verdad fuera nuestra, jaja. … … o se caliente_- me quiete sus palabras de la cabeza.

Camine hasta el final de los puestos buscándola con la mirada, tal vez si buscaba su presencia, me quede quieto un momento… ¿pero que diablos?... no la sentía. Vale, vale, seguro estaban cerca de los vestidores, me dirigí a ellos. Nada. ¿Dónde estaba? Decido regresar a mirar de lejos donde estaban sentados mis amigos al final del área de comida pero ella aun no había regresado. Regrese por donde había venido y por fin encontré a Tomoyo caminando hacia ningún lado cerca de los primero puestos. Se veía extraña llevaba el cabello suelto y ¿Dónde demonios estaba esa cosa que se había amarrado a la cintura? Di varias zancadas para alcanzarla

-¡Tomoyo! –grite para que ella volteara pero no me hizo caso. Casi corrí entre las mesas para alcanzarla, la tome de la muñeca e hice que me mirara. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estas bien?- no me agradaba nada que los demás tipos la vieran de esa forma. -¡¿Tomoyo?! –la zarandee un poco y tome su barbilla para verle a los ojos. Creí que mis ojos me jugaban una sucia broma al ver que eran de color ciruela y no violetas como de costumbre.

¿Qué carajos le había sucedido? Su mirada era completamente inexpresiva. Solté una palabrota y sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello, una de ellas comenzó a bajar poco a poco por mi pecho acariciando mi piel provocando que su toque me quemase acelerando los latidos de mi corazón, se paro de puntitas y creyendo que me susurraría al oído alguna cosa como solía hacerlo me acerque…aquello que sucedió pareció irreal: antes de estamparme un beso, sus labios habían susurrado mi nombre con una voz que jamás había escuchado en ella. Estaba excitada. Y en este momento me besaba con los labios abiertos incitándome a mas ¡Joder! ¿Dónde había aprendido a besar de esa forma? Mi cuerpo había actuado sin consultarme y percibí que la tenia completamente pegada a mi debido al fuerte agarre de mis manos en su cintura y cuello, sus calidos y suaves pechos aplastarse contra el mio, devolviéndole el beso posesivamente, como si fuera algo que estuviera esperando desde hacia una eternidad. La punta de su lengua acaricio mis labios y sin esperar respondí introduciendo mi lengua en busca de la de e ella, con la misma intensidad o incluso más. Jadeo… y aquel suave y dulce sonido me hizo aterrizar de nuevo en la tierra. ¡Estupido! Todos los presentes nos estaban viendo. A regañadientes me separe de ella aunque ella me retuvo pegándose a mí.

Aquel pequeño hilo de saliva que unía nuestras bocas se rompiera con una palabra -Mas… -no era una orden o petición, sonaba a suplica.

-Tomoyo…no es lugar –me había costado tanto trabajo decir aquellas palabras y no era por la respiración agitada o mi alocado corazón, o no, era por la fuerza de voluntad que amenazaba con huir despavorida y dejarme a merced de aquella chica y mis hormonas. Aunque aquello no me parecía tan mala idea.

La mire con demasiada atención. Su respiración era agitada idéntica a la mía, su cabello húmedo se pegaba a su cuerpo, sus labios rojos e hinchados, creo que los había mordido un par de beses y no se cuanto tiempo habíamos pasado unidos. El tono de sus ojos regreso a su color natural y se sonrojo con violencia dándose cuenta del espectáculo que acababa de montar frente a un puñado de desconocidos. A mi no me importaba pero seguro a ella se sentía completamente incomoda. Tocó su cabello y sus ojos cuestionaron el porque estaban sueltos.

-Hay que irnos –me quite la camiseta y se la pase por los hombros- nos están esperando para comer.

La saque de aquella parte llevándola directamente con nuestros amigos. No me sentía culpable, ni avergonzado, ni arrepentido, ni ningún sentimiento perturbador. Todo lo contrario, me sentía lleno de éxtasis y jubilo. Aunque no estaba del todo bien no me importaba.

…**_..._…_..._…_..._…_..._…_..._…_..._…_..._…_..._…_. .._…_..._…_..._…_..._…_..._…_..._…**

¡Hola! ¡Hola! ^^ Las/os invito a que se pasen por mi profil y ACLARO soy **eLda ikArY**, no me ando robando mis propias historias (fanfics)

Cambiando de tema; llevo años sin publicar nada pero a principio de mes pasado haciendo limpieza de archivos en mi vieja NoteBook me encontré los archivos de esta historia y me la he pasado como loca escribiendo. Siempre me quede con el gusanito de continuarla así que me eche un clavado a mis antiguas anotaciones y aquí me tiene de nuevo. Sobre la historia esta basada en mi Fic '_Maldecidos por derecho'_ el cual lo pueden encontrar en mis historias. Para quien recuerde suelo escribir calcificación M y en este momento esta en T, no estoy segura de escribir un lemon como tal, siendo sincera estoy algo oxidada en ese tema, pero se aceptan sugerencias.

No prometo publicar en fechas exactas ya que escribo en mis pequeños ratos libres y pues para ser sincera no tengo muchos de esos. Se agradecen INFINIAMENTE todos sus comentarios, dudas, comentarios, halagos (jajaja… si aja claro xD) tomatazos y cualquier defecto o dedazo que vean en el escrito jojo ¬¬'

Y después de todo sigo preguntándome si alguien lee la sarta de tonterías que escribe uno al final: dígase '_notas del autor'_ jejejeje ¬o¬'

* No se con que nombre se conozcan en los demás países pero en México se les llaman Pareo/s a las telas [?] que te amarras en la cadera cuado usas un traje de baño o bikini.

Les dejo una imagen ^-^

w w w . animeca . com . mx / img / p_pub / 001553_3 . jpg

w w w . vivanda . com . pe / wp – content / uploads / 2010 / 10 / pareo71 . jpg


End file.
